La Dissertation
by Camilla don Molina
Summary: "Elle referma la porte, puis se tourna lentement vers moi. Nous étions à présent seuls dans la salle, ce qui m'excitait et m'effrayait tout autant..." Concours One Shot pour la Saint-Valentin sur Jacob Lemon Fic Forum.


_Salut à toutes! Voici un nouvel essai pour un concours. _

_Je souhaite dédicacer cette histoire à ma Leilani d'amour, qui m'a si gentiment inspiré la fin. Merci ma beauté tropicale! _

_Petit clin d'oeil à Supergirl: ne me frappe pas, s'il te plaît! Lol! _

_Sinon, un Joyeux Noël à toutes, ainsi qu'une merveilleuse année. Et promis, je reviens dès ce soir avec un nouveau chapitre sur Libre Arbitre, pour celles qui me suivent.  
_

* * *

**Coup de foudre à la Saint-Valentin: one shot contest sur Jacoblemonfic forum**

_**La Rédaction**_

«Elle referma la porte, puis se tourna lentement vers moi. Nous étions à présent seuls dans la salle, ce qui m'excitait et m'effrayait tout autant.

**Il faut qu'on parle, Jake**, dit-elle de sa voix chaude.

Elle avança jusqu'à mon bureau et s'assit face à moi.

**Mademoiselle Johnson, je…**

**A quoi tu joues, Jake?** me coupa-t-elle sèchement.

Je me levai de ma chaise pour me dresser devant elle, la surplombant d'une tête. Un court instant, je sentis son assurance fléchir, mais elle reprit bien vite sa contenance habituelle.

**Je ne joue à rien**, soufflai-je, mon visage un peu trop proche du sien.

J'avançai encore, ma respiration caressait maintenant ses cheveux, néanmoins elle ne recula pas. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, sans doute pour exprimer une quelconque objection, mais aucun son ne franchit le seuil de ses lèvres. Je décidai alors de prendre son silence pour un acquiescement et, m'avançant toujours, j'emprisonnai son menton entre mon index et mon pouce. Elle hoqueta, certainement surprise par l'audace de mon geste, tandis que j'effleurais tendrement ses lèvres avec les miennes. J'agrippai mes mains à ses cheveux, son souffle saccadé venant doucement lécher mon visage. Je sentais son corps menu frissonner contre le mien, ce qui m'incita à me coller davantage à elle. Il lui était désormais impossible de battre en retraite, car je la maintenais prisonnière contre son bureau.

**Eva**, murmurai-je lascivement à son oreille.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et posa enfin ses mains sur mon torse. Le contact de ses doigts courant sur le fin tissu de mon t-shirt me galvanisa. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour anéantir ma dernière once de retenue et je me jetai avec avidité sur sa bouche entrouverte. Lorsque sa langue rencontra la mienne, un feu violent se propagea dans mon bas-ventre. J'enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille, la pressant un peu plus contre moi; nos bassins se rencontrèrent, animés du même désir oppressant.

**Jake**, souffla-t-elle tandis que je m'attaquais au lobe de son oreille. **On… ne peut… pas…**

**Alors, repoussez-moi**, la défiai-je en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.

Ne voulant pas lui laisser le temps de la réflexion, je la soulevai de terre et la posai sur le bureau derrière elle, me positionnant adroitement entre ses jambes. Sa poitrine se soulevait frénétiquement au rythme affolé de sa respiration devenue bruyante. Je descendis mes baisers dans son décolleté, effleurant sa peau légèrement salée du bout des lèvres. Ses mains fourragèrent dans ma chevelure et elle resserra l'étreinte de ses jambes autour de mes hanches. Je fis glisser mes doigts le long de ses cuisses fuselées et ôtai le dessous de dentelle qui entravait la progression de mes caresses. D'une main, j'allai à la rencontre de son intimité, de l'autre, je déboutonnai prestement mon jeans rendu trop étroit par mon excitation grandissante. Son souffle saccadé retentissait dans la pièce, m'inondant de désir, accentuant l'impatience de mes gestes. Durant un long moment, je l'observai se cambrer sous mes caresses, adaptant le moindre de mes mouvements aux réactions de son corps, et lorsque je la sentis proche de l'abandon, je m'insinuai en elle, me laissant submerger par le plaisir intense que son contact me procurait. Elle ondula des hanches, approfondissant ma progression au gré de ses désirs, et enfonça lentement ses ongles dans mes épaules. Ma bouche se perdait dans son cou, pendant que mes mains pétrissaient fébrilement sa chair. Une chaleur incontrôlable se répandit dans mes veines et lorsque tous ses muscles se contractèrent dans un orgasme puissant, je me laissai gagner par ma propre jouissance qui secoua mes membres de spasmes violents. Le souffle court, je soudai à nouveau mes lèvres à celles de mon amante qui me rendit mon baiser dans un dernier élan de passion.»

D'une main tremblante, je reposai la copie sur mon bureau. Inconsciemment, mes yeux vinrent relire le nom de l'auteur de cette rédaction: Jacob Black. Mon cœur battait la chamade et je ne parvenais pas à reprendre possession de mon esprit. Les images de ses gestes si parfaitement décrits défilaient dans ma tête avec un réalisme époustouflant. Jacob Black. J'avais l'impression de ne plus pouvoir penser autre chose que son nom.

Lorsque je l'avais croisé pour la première fois dans les couloirs de l'établissement, mon corps s'était figé sur place, subitement incapable de répondre à mon cerveau. Il était grand, vraiment très grand, dépassant facilement d'une tête la plupart de ses camarades de cours. Ce jour-là, il portait un t-shirt noir probablement aussi moulant que son jeans et l'un comme l'autre permettait d'entrevoir la perfection de sa silhouette, aux muscles subtilement dessinés. Sa peau couleur caramel était un véritable appel aux caresses, mais mon regard était essentiellement resté bloqué sur ses lèvres pleines, constamment entrouvertes en un sourire solaire. J'avais tout de suite compris, au sac qu'il portait en bandoulière, qu'il s'agissait d'un élève, alors je m'étais secrètement mise à prier pour qu'il ne fasse pas partie de mes attributions. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas été exaucée.

Chaque heure de cours, chaque leçon donnée à la classe de terminale L était un véritable supplice. Je devais concentrer toutes mes forces pour éviter de laisser mes yeux s'accrocher aux siens, tâche rendue d'autant plus difficile par l'intérêt évident qu'il me portait. J'avais pris conscience de son attirance pour moi au fil des semaines. Aux dires des autres enseignants, Jacob était un excellent élève, bien que rebelle et dissipé. Il ne devait sa réussite qu'à sa grande intelligence, certainement pas à son assiduité. Pourtant, depuis le début de l'année, il n'avait manqué aucun de mes cours. Il s'asseyait au premier rang et ne me quittait pas un instant du regard. Il s'investissait dans ses devoirs et montrait une volonté constante de s'améliorer dans le domaine qui lui faisait défaut: la dissertation. Celle qu'il m'avait remise aujourd'hui en quittant la classe me laissait sans voix. Le style était précis et fouillé. Il s'agissait probablement du meilleur devoir qu'il ne m'ait jamais rendu.

Lorsque la chaleur dans mon ventre fut dissipée, je décidai de réfléchir à la suite que j'allais donner à cet événement. Devais-je coter ce travail? Quel en était le sujet initial déjà? Je me souvenais. Je leur avais demandé de me raconter leur rêve le plus fou. Je voulais, par cet exercice, apprendre à les connaître tout en leur permettant de se lâcher sur un thème qui leur tenait à cœur. Bien. Jacob avait donc répondu à ce critère. Mais ensuite? Quelle attitude devais-je adopter? La déontologie ne me laissait aucun choix, mais mon attirance pour lui troublait sensiblement ma vision des choses. L'esprit encore trop embrumé, je récupérai ma sacoche, y rangeai les différentes copies et rentrai chez moi à la hâte. Je n'aspirais qu'à une chose: me relaxer dans un bain bouillant.

Une fois rentrée dans mon appartement, je me rendis dans la salle de bain et fis couleur l'eau dans la baignoire. J'ajoutai un peu de gel moussant et lorsque j'eus terminé de me déshabiller, je me glissai entre les _bulles_ parfumées au monoï. Comme je l'avais escompté, la chaleur de l'eau détendit lentement mes muscles et l'odeur de l'huile essentielle libéra enfin mon esprit, m'entraînant vers une douce somnolence.

Il força un passage entre mes jambes et bientôt, son corps vint couvrir le mien. Le contact de sa peau sur ma poitrine déclencha une salve de frissons dans chacun de mes membres et je ne pus réprimer un hoquet.

**J'ai envie de toi**, murmura sa voix comme une douce _mélodie_ à mon oreille.

**Moi aussi, j'ai envie de toi, Jake.**

Il ne se fit pas prier et, sans plus de cérémonie, entra en moi, provoquant un délicieux mélange de plaisir et de douleur sur son passage. J'agrippai ses cheveux et les tirai en arrière avec violence, l'obligeant à plonger ses yeux dans les miens. Son regard brûlant vint lécher mon âme sans aucune pudeur, puis il se jeta sur ma bouche avec force. Sa langue se frayait un chemin entre mes lèvres, tandis que mes dents cherchaient désespérément à faire couler son sang. Je fus rapidement exaucée quand elles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair rouge de son baiser. De rage et de désir, il accentua ses mouvements en moi, m'arrachant à chaque pénétration des râles de plaisir. Enfin, une vague de jouissance secoua mon corps, mon orgasme provoquant celui de mon amant. Il étouffa ses cris dans mon cou et, dans un dernier _aboiement_…

_Aboiement_? J'ouvris les yeux, à présent pleinement réveillée par le sale cabot de la voisine. Je restai un instant immobile, atterrée par le fantasme dont je sortais à peine. Décidément, ce garçon me tournait la tête. Je repensai obligatoirement à sa dissertation et à la façon dont je devais gérer les choses. Je ne pouvais décemment pas cautionner son complexe d'_Œdipe_ à retardement. Il fallait que je prenne une mesure pour lui remettre les idées en place. Mais laquelle? Les idées encore embrouillées, je quittai mon bain et, une fois séchée et vêtue de mon pyjama, je m'attelai à la lecture des copies restantes. Il n'était pas nécessaire que mes autres élèves pâtissent de mon manque de concentration.

Malgré tous mes efforts, je laissai couler plusieurs semaines sans rendre les corrections de la fameuse dissertation. Ce retard passa relativement inaperçu, sauf évidemment aux yeux du principal intéressé, qui arborait de plus en plus souvent un sourire en coin durant mes heures de cours. Il devinait sans peine ma vaine tentative de faire passer cet exercice aux oubliettes, j'en étais sûre.

Ce soir-là, je décidai de laisser de côté quelques heures mes doutes et mes angoisses pour me rendre à une soirée en célibataires avec ma meilleure amie, Julia. C'était la Saint-Valentin et une de ses copines, Rachel, avait organisé une soirée entre filles pour fêter les amoureuses que nous n'étions pas. Je trouvais l'idée sympathique, surtout le fait de ne pas rester seule chez moi à ruminer mon célibat. J'enfilai une robe vert _absinthe_ qui mettait généreusement mon décolleté en valeur et me maquillai un peu plus qu'à l'habitude. Après tout, même sans homme pour le constater, j'aimais autant rester séduisante. Vers vingt-et-une heures, nous arrivâmes chez notre hôte qui nous accueillit chaleureusement. C'était la première fois que je rencontrais Rachel. Elle et Julia avaient sympathisé au cours de yoga qu'elles fréquentaient tous les jeudis soirs. J'avais toujours refusé de prendre part à cette activité, sachant pertinemment que je serais juste capable de perturber le groupe avec mon humour intempestif. Rachel était une très belle femme. La peau mate et les cheveux noirs, elle dégageait une aura apaisante et solaire à la fois. J'appréciai tout de suite sa spontanéité. Elle nous présenta aux autres convives et la soirée se déroula dans une bonne ambiance générale. Nous faisions toutes connaissance, racontions des anecdotes sentimentales, tout en sirotant du champagne et en grignotant des bâtonnets de crudités. A un moment donné, alors que je me trouvais dans la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir, j'entendis Rachel hausser le ton, dans le hall. La personne qui lui répondait était à l'évidence un homme, dont seuls des murmures me parvenaient. A la fois curieuse et mal à l'aise, je décidai de quitter ma tanière pour retourner au salon le plus discrètement possible. Dans mon «escapade», je ne pus m'empêcher de tourner la tête vers les deux protagonistes de la dispute et mon cœur dérailla quand je reconnus Jacob Black. Un instant, j'oubliai de poser un pied devant l'autre, prostrée par la présence de mon élève. Il me vit à son tour, écarquilla les yeux tandis que sa bouche s'ouvrait en un sourire immaculé. Rachel prit enfin également conscience de mon existence dans son dos et elle se retourna. A mille lieux d'imaginer l'état dans lequel je me trouvais, elle m'expliqua brièvement la situation.

**Eva, je te présente mon frère, Jake. Il vit chez moi pour le moment, mais il repart tout de suite dormir chez son pote**, dit-elle en détachant volontairement les dernières syllabes.

**On se connaît**, répondit Jacob avant que je n'aie eu le temps de réagir. **C'est ma prof de français.**

**Oh, ça alors. Le monde est petit!** s'exclama Rachel avec enthousiasme.

**Oui, en effet.**

Sans le vouloir, mon ton était ironique, mais elle ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir. Jacob reporta son attention sur sa sœur.

**Embry m'a fichu dehors, Rach. Je me terrerai dans ma chambre, promis. Tes amies ne me verront même pas.**

Il prononça cette dernière phrase en lorgnant dans ma direction. Je déglutis difficilement et esquissai une tentative de fuite vers le salon. Quelques instants plus tard, Rachel nous avait rejointes, seule. J'avais subitement atrocement chaud et il m'était impossible de penser à autre chose qu'à la présence de Jacob quelque part dans la maison. Il devait être dans sa chambre, peut-être allongé sur son lit… «Ressaisis-toi, ma vieille! T'es à deux doigts de la pédophilie, là, t'es au courant? Pédophilie, pédophilie… Faut rien exagérer. D'ailleurs il est majeur. Il est juste UN PEU plus jeune que moi. Mais enfin tu es son professeur!», insista la voix dans ma tête. Une autre voix, réelle celle-ci, me sortit de mon duel mental.

**Alors comme ça tu donnes cours à mon frère?** m'apostropha Rachel.

**Euh oui. C'est un excellent élève, d'ailleurs.**

**Sérieux? Tu n'es pas obligée de me mentir. Ses autres professeurs tiennent tous le même discours, c'est un fainéant de première!**

**Tu sais, je pense que ton frère s'ennuie en cours. Mais c'est un garçon intelligent et quand il est… intéressé, il s'implique vraiment**, lui expliquai-je en toute sincérité.

**Eh bien, je suis ravie de l'apprendre. Tu vas me trouver culotée et, si c'est le cas, n'hésite pas à me le dire, mais j'aimerais te demander un petit service.**

**Je t'écoute**, parvins-je à prononcer malgré l'angoisse qui me gagnait.

**Je pense que Jake manque de confiance en lui, avec tous ces profs qui le descendent. Il parle souvent d'arrêter l'école, ces derniers jours, et je t'avoue que ça me fait peur. Depuis que nos parents sont morts, je m'occupe de lui. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mais à l'âge qu'il a, j'ai de moins en moins d'autorité. C'est sa dernière année, ce serait vraiment du gâchis s'il laissait tomber maintenant. Est-ce que tu ne voudrais pas aller le voir, juste quelques minutes, pour lui en toucher deux mots? Ce serait un contexte différent du cadre scolaire, peut-être que toi il t'écouterait.**

J'aurais voulu protester, mais je ne voyais pas quel argument utiliser. «Désolée, je fantasme beaucoup trop sur ton jeune frère que pour me tenir à moins de dix mètres de lui, a fortiori dans une pièce qui contient un lit, un canapé, un tapis ou voire juste un sol et des murs.»

**Je vais voir ce que je peux faire**, m'entendis-je lui répondre.

Je me serais donné des gifles.

**Merci! Je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissante. C'est la deuxième porte à gauche en haut des escaliers.**

**Ok.**

Je me levai, quittai le salon pour me retrouver dans le hall. Je refermai alors la porte derrière moi et profitai un instant de ma solitude, ainsi que du silence qui m'entourait. Dans un premier temps, j'étouffai un juron, puis je tentai de reprendre mes esprits pour pondre un discours un tant soit peu cohérent. C'était peine perdue, puisqu'il profiterait certainement de notre tête-à-tête pour me parler de sa dissertation. Peut-être pourrais-je ne pas y aller et faire semblant de lui avoir parlé? «Eva, tu perds vraiment la boule, ma pauvre fille.» Ma petite voix intérieure ne me ménageait jamais. D'un pas mal assuré, j'entamai la montée des marches. Arrivée à destination, je frappai à la porte avec une violence à peine contenue.

**Entrez**, cria mon Enfer personnel.

Je m'exécutai et parcourus la pièce du regard pour m'arrêter sur l'objet de ma venue. Jacob était allongé sur son lit, paisible, une musique rock résonnait à volume agréable dans la pièce. Petit détail: il ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un boxer noir. La réalité me frappa de plein fouet; j'avais, dans mes fantasmes, cruellement minimisé sa beauté parfaite. Lorsqu'il me vit, il se redressa instantanément et m'observa dans un silence stupéfait.

**Tu n'as rien à te mettre sur le dos?** demandai-je innocemment.

**Ça vous met mal à l'aise? **rétorqua-t-il à nouveau en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Ok, il voulait jouer à ça, je serais la plus forte. Enfin, j'essaierais.

**J'en ai vus d'autres, petit**, assénai-je avec dédain.

J'avisai la chaise de son bureau, ce qui me permit de détacher les yeux de son torse d'Apollon.

**Je peux m'asseoir?**

**Je vous en prie, faites comme chez vous. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, mademoiselle Johnson?**

**A vrai dire, c'est ta sœur qui m'envoie.**

Son sourire diminua d'un cran.

**C'est pour cette histoire d'abandonner l'école?** soupira-t-il, visiblement agacé.

**En effet. C'est donc vrai?**

**J'en sais rien. En quoi ça vous concerne?**

**En rien. C'est juste… stupide, tu en conviendras. Surtout que tu sais très bien que tu réussiras ton année, si tu la poursuis.**

**Ah oui? Vous êtes sûre? Il me manque quelques cotes, notamment en français.**

Evidemment. Je m'attendais cependant à ce qu'il aborde le sujet un peu plus loin dans la conversation.

**Je ne suis pas venue pour parler de ta dissertation, Jacob.**

**Bien sûr, c'est tellement plus simple**, ironisa-t-il, mauvais.

**Evite de me manquer de respect.**

**Le respect, ça fonctionne dans les deux sens**, répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.

Je soupirai. Il avait vraiment réponse à tout.

**Ok. Je t'écoute. Dis ce que tu as à dire**.

Il hésita un instant, temps qui me sembla durer une éternité, perdue que j'étais dans la profondeur de son regard.

**Vous allez nous rendre nos dissertations? **finit-il par demander.

**Oui.**

**Je vais être coté?**

**Oui.**

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de mon texte? **Sa voix se fit plus basse sur cette dernière question.

Je réfléchis aux mots adéquats qu'il me fallait utiliser, mais je compris rapidement qu'aucun vocabulaire possible ne pourrait venir à ma rescousse dans cette situation.

**Au niveau de la forme, c'est le meilleur travail que tu m'aies rendu jusqu'à présent**, avouai-je d'une traite.

Il sourit, comme un enfant, spontané plus que maladroit.

**Question de motivation**, dit-il après une pause. **Quant au fond?**

Je relevai les yeux sur lui, luttant chaque seconde contre le désir qui brûlait mes entrailles face à cette épuisante proximité.

**D'un point de vue déontologique, je devrais te sanctionner pour le sujet de ta dissertation.**

**Et la liberté d'expression?**

**Ne joue pas là-dessus, Jake.**

**Je savais que vous m'appelleriez comme ça dans l'intimité**, murmura-t-il, pensant la victoire proche.

**Bien. Comme tu voudras.**

Je me levai précipitamment et me dirigeai vers la porte, bien décidée à stopper cette conversation stérile. Sa main attrapa alors la mienne, provoquant au passage une multitude de frissons qui se déchaînèrent dans tout mon corps. Il avait dû ressentir la même chose, car il resta un moment figé dans son élan, ses yeux observant fixement ma main dans la sienne. Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, je parvins de justesse à récupérer mon esprit qui s'apprêtait à divaguer. Je tirai sur mon bras et tentai d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre, mais Jacob m'avait rejointe sans que je ne m'en rende compte et il s'installa devant la seule sortie de la pièce qu'il referma brutalement.

**Il faut que vous soyez claire une bonne fois pour toute, **dit-il presque comme un ordre.

**C'est-à-dire?**

**Dites-moi que vous ne ressentez rien pour moi, si c'est le cas.**

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, la colère ayant pris presque toute la place dans son esprit. Il ne m'effrayait pas, bien au contraire. Toutefois je restais son enseignante, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Alors, au prix d'un effort surhumain, je lui mentis du mieux que je pus.

**Je ne ressens rien pour toi, Jacob. Je suis désolée.**

Son visage se modifia imperceptiblement, sa colère retombant comme un soufflé raté. Lentement, il libéra le passage, son regard fuyant tristement le mien. Je posai ma main sur la poignée, soupirai malgré moi, mais lorsque je voulus ouvrir la porte, deux grands bras me retournèrent, m'obligeant à faire face à Jacob qui écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Une demi-seconde, je voulus résister, mais la chaleur de son corps m'enveloppa, réduisant ma volonté à néant. Quand il me sentit fléchir, il approfondit notre baiser avec plus de douceur et le contact de sa langue contre la mienne termina de me liquéfier sur place. Avec fougue, je crochetai mes bras autour de son cou, puis me mis à fourrager dans la texture soyeuse de ses cheveux noir de jais. Il gémit contre mes lèvres, ce qui eut pour effet de déclencher une violente vague de chaleur dans le bas de mon ventre. Ses mains pressaient mes reins, soudant nos corps et réduisant ma raison au silence. Je n'avais jamais autant voulu quelqu'un. Pourtant, lorsqu'il se recula pour reprendre son souffle, la rondeur encore enfantine de ses traits me renvoya mon erreur au visage, et quand il tenta de se réapproprier mes lèvres, j'esquivai fébrilement son assaut. Je n'osais pas le regarder, un feu de honte brûlait mes joues et je luttais difficilement contre ma peau qui réclamait déjà la sienne. Il soupira dans mon cou, déclenchant une nouvelle salve de frissons dans tout mon corps.

**Eva**, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Je faillis flancher à nouveau et c'est en ravalant mes larmes que je parvins à lui tenir tête.

**Je… ça n'aurait pas dû arriver, Jacob. Et ça n'arrivera plus.**

**Ne faites pas ça, je vous en prie. Je suis am…**

Je l'intimai au silence en posant mon index sur ses lèvres de soie.

**Je rendrai les copies de la dissertation lundi. Tu pourras ainsi constater que je t'avais mis une très bonne cote.**

**Ça m'est égal**, dit-il dans un souffle.

Avant de quitter sa chambre, je me risquai une dernière fois à rencontrer son regard, ce que je regrettai immédiatement. Il reflétait un déchirement intense qui faisait silencieusement écho au mien. Jusqu'à cet instant, j'ignorais que j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui. Et j'aurais préféré rester dans l'ignorance.

Le lundi qui suivit, j'attendis nerveusement ma classe de terminale L à laquelle je donnais cours à onze heures. Lorsque la cloche sonna, mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade à l'idée de revoir Jacob. Je tentais de reprendre contenance lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un brouhaha d'étudiants joyeux. Rapidement, son absence m'étouffa. Je parvins difficilement à donner la leçon du jour et remis les dissertations en fin de cours, gardant pour plus tard celle de l'élève manquant.

Mais Jacob manqua à l'appel chaque semaine, chaque heure. Il avait quitté l'établissement. Lentement, très lentement, la vie reprit son cours normal. J'essayai tant bien que mal d'aller de l'avant, mais jamais je n'oubliai mon élève et sa dissertation que je gardais précieusement dans ma table de chevet. Je la relisais chaque soir, me remémorant les traits de son visage et le goût de son baiser volé.

* * *

Le Préfet entra dans la salle de pause, ce qui nous mit tous relativement mal à l'aise, comme à chacune de ses apparitions.

**Bien le bonjour**, lança-t-il à la cantonade. **Je vous demanderai un instant d'attention pour accueillir notre nouveau professeur d'éducation physique, Monsieur Black. Je compte sur vous pour lui faire se sentir ici comme chez lui. Voilà, je vous laisse entre vous, vous pourrez ainsi faire connaissance pendant la récréation.**

Une fois son devoir accompli, le Préfet sortit, abandonnant le nouvel élément au milieu des enseignants, tous accaparés par leurs propres conversations. Tous sauf moi. A la mention du nom du nouveau professeur, j'avais levé la tête et depuis, mon cerveau ne répondait plus. Mon regard restait accroché à celui de Jacob Black, qui me souriait de ses belles dents blanches. En à peine plus de trois ans, il avait tellement changé. C'était toujours lui, bien sûr, mais ses traits poupins avaient disparu, laissant place à un visage d'homme, doux et rassurant. Il était magnifique, imposant, beau à couper le souffle. Lorsque j'eus récupéré l'usage de quelques neurones, je lui rendis son sourire. Je me sentais capable de lui sourire ainsi bêtement pour le restant de mes jours.


End file.
